Tulani
| size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Chaotic good | refs2e = | vision = | activecycle = Any | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = 650–850 years | location = Arborea Arvandor Gates of the Moon | language = Celestial, Eladrin, Common, Auran, Draconic, Elven, Infernal, Sylvan | climate = | terrain = | genrefs = | length = | wingspan = | skincolor = Yellow-gold | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = Bright purple | build = | distinctions = | form1 = Male | appearance1 = |weight= |hairstyles=|build=|distinctions=}} | form2 = Female | appearance2 = |weight= |hairstyles=|build=|distinctions=}} | appearrefs = | based = | first = Blood Wars card game | histrefs = }} Tulani were the ancient faerie lords of the Outer Planes and the most powerful of the greater eladrin. They were peaceful by nature and rarely left their home planes. Description Tulani eladrin were beings of radiant grace and unearthly beauty that resembled stately elves. So bright were their faces that most mortals found it hard to even look at them and evil creatures could not bear to. Tulani were very tall, usually standing between and tall. They usually weighed about . Their skin was a golden yellow color, and their eyes were bright purple. The voice of a tulani was musical and vibrant. Tulani typically wore shimmering robes of shifting colors. Personality The tulani were lovers of beauty, peace, and solitude. As rulers, tulani tended to be compassion but distant, granting their subjects the right to live as they pleased for the most part. While kind and gracious hosts, tulani did not tolerate disrespect or rudeness from visitors to their courts. Supremely intelligent, tulani were creative and well-learned. They always lived lives of utmost good and freedom. Abilities The physical and mental abilities of tulani were truly exceptional, and they moved quickly. There slender forms gave no indication of their immense strength. Tulani were at all times surrounded by a magical aura of goodness that resisted evil, protected against weaker magical spells and effects, and defended against missile attacks. The aura extended out from the tulani for about . All eladrin were immune to electrical and petrifying dangers and resistant against the effects of cold and acid, and tulani shared these qualities. They were resistant to poisons, to spells, and to attacks from mundane weapons but were weak to weapons forged from cold iron, as were many fey creatures. Tulani had a powerful array of inherent magical abilities at their disposal, including the power to blast foes with chain lightning, a spray of simple color, or a more powerful prismatic spray; to charm a group of creatures; to create a source of continual light; to cure serious wounds; to create several dancing lights; to read surface thoughts; to dispel magic; to grant divine favor on an ally; to haste companions; to hold monsters or other creatures from moving; to turn invisible; to create a major illusion; to polymorph any object; to smite groups of evil foes with blindness; to teleport flawlessly; to use telekinesis; and to construct a wall of force. Once per day, a tulani had the power to call down a storm of meteors, to kill an enemy with a single word, to fully heal the injured, or to effectively stop time. Tulani could at all time see evil, lawful, and magical auras and perceive all things in their true forms. Some scholars further reported that tulani could cast the spells of advanced clerics. It was said by some that a tulani could grant a wish, but such magic was so draining that it could only be performed about once a year. Tulani did not need to carry a weapon for all tulani could create a magical blade of brilliant, holy light at will. These mystics swords were infused with additional positive energy and were exceptionally sharp. The weapons were about as long as longswords but were weightless. They gained greater powers as the tulani gained more powers. When in humanoid form, the gaze of a tulani could instantly slay evil creatures. Those who somehow survived death in this manner were instead blinded and struck with terror. Tulani could assume the incorporeal form of any of the other kinds of eladrin. Additionally, they could appear as an sphere of scintillating rainbow light. In such a form, the tulani could fly at high speeds with perfect maneuverability and could project sparkling rays of light out to that could put enemies into a dream-filled coma. (Some scholars reported that tulani could also fly in their humanoid forms.) Tulani eladrin could use their innate magic to speak in any language, but their native languages were Celestial and Eladrin. Many learned Common, Auran, Draconic, Elven, Infernal, and Sylvan as well. Like firres, the beautiful voices of tulani had all the powers of bardic magic and required no instruments to enact such powers. The most powerful of tulani could create their own personal twilight court, a demiplane connected to the Border Ethereal. This court could be of any form pleasing to the tulani and was invisible and insubstantial to any non-eladrin visitors, unless the tulani willed it. Even then, non-eladrin visitors could only perceive the twilight court for a limited amount of time. The court could only be entered from a single point, but the tulani could change this entry point at will. Combat Tulani would only fight in the gravest of emergencies, such as if their home planes were threatened. Their reclusiveness meant that tulani were often underestimated, yet in battle, they excelled in strategy and were also powerful combatants and spellcasters. They were fully capable of decimating entire armies of common mortals with their magic or radiating swords. A common tactic was to dispel the magical defenses of their enemies and then shower them in lightning bolts. Against enemies resistant to lightning, they were skilled and agile sword fighters. Society dancing with her consort Faerinaal, two of the most famous of the tulani.'']] Tulani were natives of the forests of the plane of Arborea, the elven realm of Arvandor, and the Gates of the Moon. As the nobles of the eladrin, they ruled over the others of their kind, answering only to their greatest, Queen Morwel or to one of the chaotic good deities sharing their planes. A tulani who did not act in line with the worldview of the eladrin would draw notice from Queen Morwel, who might call the offender to her Court of Stars to be stripped of nobility for 1,001 years. Tulani rarely gathered in groups, but they often appeared in mated pairs—a ruler with his or her consort. Tulani courts were transient things, never residing in one place for more than a night. A tulani court included a large number of shiere warriors led by several ghaeles and a few firres. A multitude of coures often accompanied such a twilight court as well. These eladrin attendants were not slaves and were free to travel to other courts to serve other tulani masters if they so desired. Tulani rarely left their courts, unless diplomacy demanded it. For example, they might pay homage to various deities of similar mindset, such as the Seldarine, or participate in festivals with the Seelie Court. Powerful tulani were often accompanied by faithful animal companions with magical powers of true sight, who served as guardians. With Queen Morwel's permission, a tulani could abandon his or her court, for a time, to seek enlightenment in other worlds. However, like all eladrin, tulani were not permitted to reveal their true identities to inhabitants of the Material Plane. Ecology Tulani were not truly immortal, yet their natural lifespans were long. A typical tulani could live for up to 850 years. However, creatures did not age in the twilight demiplanes created by tulani, so they could far outlive their natural lifespans. Most tulani were born in the twilight courts and lived there for hundreds or thousands of years, learning the skills of diplomacy and noble etiquette, before earning the title of Lord or Lady and venturing off to form their own courts. Notable Tulani * Morwel, Queen of the eladrin * Faerinaal, consort of Morwel * Vaeros, consort of Morwel Appendix Gallery Tulani Blood Wars 1.jpg|A tulani champion, from the Blood Wars collectible card game. Tulani Blood Wars 2.jpg|A tulani warlord, from the Blood Wars collectible card game. References Connections Category:Creatures found in Arborea Category:Creatures found in Arvandor Category:Creatures found in the Gates of the Moon Category:Noble eladrin Category:Eladrin Category:Fey